


Please Be My Valentine?

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Happy Ending, Humor, Isaac has been pinning, Isaac is awkward and rambles when nervous, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Sickingly Sweet, So he does something about it, Valentine's Day, berica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Isaac wants Scott to be his valentine. Like seriously if he were to die without at least kissing Scott then his life would have been a total waste because he needs Scott like he needs oxygen. So all he has to do is ask him, should be easy right? He's Isaac fucking Lahey for fuck's sake it should be a breeze. But it's not because he's nervous as fuck and dear God he's turning into Stiles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be My Valentine?

Isaac was nervous. Okay, that was an understatement. Isaac was scared shitless. He was pretty sure if he didn’t tell Scott now he would die unhappy, alone, and with blue balls because fuck Scott was always home when Isaac was hard and it was killing him- seriously he was dying from inability to get off, not to mention he had a terrible case of I’m In Love With Scott McCall Syndrome. He knew Scott would say yes, this _is_ Scott McCall after all. That didn’t make him any less nervous, in fact he was still nervous as all hell.

He sat outside the school rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants and really, how is he this nervous? This is Scott for crying out loud! Scott who likes to play in the snow and make faces at the babies in the nursery wing of the hospital. Scott who hates watching scary movies without having someone to cuddle and who hates having go to bed without having any kind of dessert. Scott who had the softest black hair and biggest brown eyes. Scott who had the most innocent face and was so small compared to Isaac. Scott who had the most amazing tattoos covering his tan skin. Scott who was so strong and muscular. Scott who always smelled like sea breeze and home. Scott who had the prettiest lips Isaac had ever seen. He wanted to kiss those lips swollen and watch them wrap around his-. 

_‘Fuck, this is no time to be getting a boner.’_ Isaac groaned inwardly, unable to control the track his mind was headed down. _‘Fucking hell not now. Ugh; think of bad, unhappy thoughts. Dead puppies, Erica and Boyd fucking, Stiles getting a girlfriend! I pledge allegiance to the flag, of the star spangled banner, in sickness and in health, hallowed be thy name, and to the Republic for which it stands, 'til death do you part, for liberty and justice for all, Amen.’_ Shit, shit, shit he was so screwed.

“Fuck, fuck fuckity fucking fucker.” Isaac hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked as he came closer.

“I, umm, nothing. I’m just nervous.” Isaac answered.

“Why?”

“I- because I was going to ask if you’d be my valentine.” Isaac began and just like that his brain fried and he began blurting things out in an anxiety-induced case of word vomit. “You’ve been so nice to me even though you don’t know me well and I treated you like shit when we first met. You care about me and I love you so fucking much it’s ridiculous. I love how you help everyone no matter who they are or what they did. I love how you let me sleep in your bed when I have a nightmare and how you hug me tight even though I act like I'm fine. I love how you look at me and make me feel like the most important person on the planet and how you take care of me when I’m sick. I love how you encourage me because you know I can do better and you want me to do better. And fuck I just love you, okay? I want to kiss you until you can’t breathe and rip people to shreds when you're upset. And if you say no I will die sad and alone.” A crowd had gathered at some point during Isaac’s “diarrhea at the mouth” love speech. Scott smiled and nodded.

“Of course I’ll be your valentine.” He said before kissing Isaac. Isaac sighed in relief and bit back the shit-eating, 1000 watt grin he wanted to flash. The crowd cheered, girls awwing at Isaac's declaration of love, and began to disperse as Isaac handed Scott the flowers and chocolates he bought. Scott blushed and thanked him. He then turned and pulled out a plush dog. It was black with red hearts and ‘My Valentine’ stitched on its side in white. Around it’s neck was a collar that read ‘Forever yours. -Isaac L.’ Scott squealed when Isaac presented the dog to him and nearly jumped the blue eyed boy. “I love you, ruff!” The dog barked when Scott squeezed it. The shorter boy beamed and kissed Isaac’s cheek. “It’s wonderful. Thank you Isaac.” He leaned close to Isaac’s ear. “I'll have your valentine at home. Come straight there after school, okay?” He purred. Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded. Scott smiled and kissed Isaac again before walking away.

Isaac was nervous. Okay, that was an understatement. Isaac was scared shitless. But maybe, that wasn’t too bad of a thing after all.


End file.
